Magical Creatures Chapter 3 (2)
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: sorry bout the wait


Chapter 2

As the bell rang,"Come and Get It," I went to the first class. All the subjects went by so fast that I blinked in surprise.

What happened? I glanced down at the book, but it had flipped close. I was scared, mostly because of my vision. Was Alexia my sister? She had to be, because there wasn't anyone else with blond hair and gold highlights.

Back at home, I decided to go for a walk. Pulling on a hoodie, I walked outside. The abnormally chilly afternoon air cleared my head as I strolled through the shadowy trees.I thought I saw something bright green, but I was interrupted by a low growl. I whipped around and suddenly realized how deep I was in the woods.

A mountain lion was standing there, mouth pulled back in a snarl. Suddenly, my throat burned. Pain rippled through my esophagus until my instincts took over. I didn't remember what had happened next, but the next thing I knew, my hoodie was covered in blood and fur. The pain had receded and the carcass of the mountain lion lay dead next to me, neck punctated with fang-like wounds.

I glanced around, ready to thank my savior, but no one was there. I quickly came up with an idea. The lion was about to attack me and a hunter nearby overheard. He hurried to save me and he shot the lion overhead of me. It fell dead on me and I blacked out from the throat pain. A simple solution. I ripped off my hoodie and carefully buried it beneath twigs and leaves. Once safe in my house, I took a hot shower.

Finally, with nothing to do and against my will, I ventured to my mirror and bared my teeth. There were two fang-like teeth at the top and bottom of my mouth. The next day, I was afraid that someone would notice my strange teeth. Fortunately, no one found out. Well, except Kyle. "What's wrong with your teeth?" He asked, looking immensely curious in something he shouldn't have been.

"Uh, I don't k-know," I stammer-lied and hurried away. I could barely concentrate in class while my throat burst into flames. At lunch, I clenched my teeth and grabbed a drink, hurrying to sit at a deserted table. I sucked the drink down and immediately wanted more. I glanced around wildly, noticing that Alexia was drinking it with no sign of thirst. Thirst, GO AWAY! I thought frantically.

Suddenly, my throat was cooled. I had controlled the burn! At Chemistry, I gathered up my courage and picked Alexia as my chemistry partner. As we "studied principles of gas behavior underwater" I spoke up.

"Um, is the drink in the cafe bl-" She put a cold finger to my lips and wrote something down on a piece of paper in her elegant script.

Meet me in the forest.Okay, what time? to your place, where the lion attacked u. Sure. C u there. I turned away. "Girls? Would you mind showing me what is on that paper you're passing?" Mr. Turner, the Chemistry teacher, asked.

"This?" Alexia's face was nonchalent, and a perfect sheet of notes on his lecture was in the place where the note was. Mr. Turner scanned it and walked away, muttering to himself. At IS, Alexia showed no sign of what had happened during Chemistry, except glancing up and meeting my eyes. Then she nodded at the clock and indicated the door. The bell rang "The Monster" by Eninem and Rihanna and the afterschool rush began.

Finally I was able to get into the woods and I found Alexia waiting in a tree, her backpack on the leafy ground.

"So is the drink blood?" I burst out. She nodded and focused on something behind me.

"I know you're there, Maple. You always are." A tree swirled around until Maple stood there, looking disgruntled.

"What are you going to do with Isabella?" She asked, swiftly hiding her embarrasment. Alexia paused and laughed.

"Explain."

"But she's just a human!" Maple's horrified face reminded me of the old woman who used to live next to me in Alaska until I moved.

"No. Haven't you noticed?" Alexia's beautiful pale face was a mask, reminding me of Edward in Twilight.

"Oh."  
"Okay, so here we go." Alexia's voice was like a bell, her laugh silvery.

"I'm a vampire slash siren."

"Wait, so vampires are real?!" I was ultimately confused. "Twilight's alive?"

"Well," she laughed her silvery laugh. "I supposed Stephanie Meyer based her story off us. I mean, she knows there are real vampires. She just passed it off as fiction to the world. And there are real werewolves, and all that stuff."

"How old are you?" I whispered, knowing she would have heard, based off of Twilight. "About a century old, like you. I keep up with the trends though, and I had my knowledge of being a magical creature way before you. I grew up with Ms. Helen." She flashed a bright smile at me and I couldn't help noticing her fangs.

"And what am I?" I wondered.

"We're twins, first of all. Though your eyes are different. I like them," she said wistfully. "You're a few seconds older and you are a vampire slash Natural, I believe. I don't why you don't remember your birth, because I do, and our thirst only awakens with our first taste of blood. We only breathe if we have to. We can eat if we want to. Have you noticed you are always really picky? That's cause your system doesn't like it. And you have to call me Lexie." She laughed again.

"Okay, I believe you, Lexie, but can I have some proof?" I demanded.

"Sure," she replied cheerfully, her eyes shining. I was dazzled by her beautiful face whenever her mask was gone and I wondered if others were dazzled by me like that too. I guessed that that was how she became most popular of Paradise High.

Alexia pulled a golden highlight out of her hair and it shimmered, turning into a golden feather. She blew it toward me lightly. It turned into a glowing white orb three inches in front of my face and exploded into powder. "Proof of your powers," she said lightly. Maple had been watching all of this silently.

"So, um..." I turned to ask them something. But they had all but disappeared, leaving behind the smell of Lexie's perfume.


End file.
